Jobs
by Microwaves
Summary: Where a young woman will prove to you just how hard some jobs can be. TYL!TSUNA X OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, ...its better if you didn't know. ;)**

_**IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ-**When a character speaks Japanese, it will be in italics like this. I just figured you guys wouldn't want to scroll to the end of each chapter looking for the translation._

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

"It's very nice to meet you, miss...?"

I stared at the man sitting across from me. Hot damn, he was _fine._ Those inviting, warm brown eyes, that cool, mature air around him...I quickly wiped my sleeve against my mouth. Okay we're good, I wasn't drooling.

"Gray, Whitney Gray," I replied levelly, despite the dirty thoughts about the man before me that were currently plaguing my mind.

The handsome man smiled gently at me, and even though it was just a small, kind gesture to let me know that he was being friendly, it unfortunately made my nose feel like it was about to burst. I can't get a nosebleed now! I needed this job-correction-I need _a _job, but at this point in time, I really wanted _this_ one (mainly because of the sexy man right in front of me).

"Miss Whitney, do you know how to clean?" Mr. Sexy Man asked me in a smooth, even tone.

I winked at him seductively and curled my lips up in an alluring way. 'I can clean but i'm not afraid to get dirty', was what I wanted to do and say, but since this was an interview, I had to act professional and mature, and blah blah blah.

So, instead, I pulled a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and sat up a bit straighter in my chair. "Of course."

"You're hired."

I blinked. Well...that was surprisingly easy and fast.

The silver-haired male standing next to Mr. Sexy Man seemed to think so too.

"_J-Juudaime! Isn't this a little too fast?"_

He was speaking Japanese? We're in Italy so shouldn't he be speaking, I don't know, Italian? Then again, we were just speaking English...

_"We should do a background check on her-"_

Mr. Sexy Man only raised a hand. _"We'll do it later."_

_"But-"_

_"She was the only one who applied for the job." _

Okay, I was so lost. I had absolutely no idea what they were saying. And yes, I know what you're thinking, 'you're in _Italy_, applying for a job where everyone will be speaking _Italian_ (or at least _should_ be speaking Italian, though these men clearly were an exception), said job is also with the _Italian _Mafia, but you can't even speak the damn language'?

I know, I suck.

I'm American, if you hadn't guessed it already. And I, unfortunately, can't speak any language other than English. Don't get me wrong, I took a foreign language class when I was in high school. But I don't think the very little German I was able to learn from _Frau__ Goldschmidt _(my German teacher) will help me figure out what the heck they're saying. Especially since its a different language entirely.

I wasn't really surprised that Mr. Sexy Man spoke Japanese, simply because he, well, looked Japanese. I was extremely happy though that he could speak English and that he didn't seem bothered by the fact that I couldn't speak his native tongue or Italian.

As for the other guy with the silver hair and the ever-present scowl on his face, it was slightly unexpected. He kind of had that 'European style' to him, if that was even a_ thing_, but upon closer inspection, he looked mixed.

And did he dye his hair or is it naturally like that?

Noticing that I was looking at him, he turned and glared at me. _"Doesn't that seem suspicious? What if shes an assassin?"_

Alright, i'm going to take a wild guess and assume that this guy doesn't like me very much. I'm not off to a good start, am I? Well, whatever. The only way to get through this is if I just ignore it and be professional about it.

So, I just offered him a small, polite smile.

Unfortunately, that only seemed to make his glare sharpen even more.

I dropped my smile. Okay, that clearly didn't work. What do I do now?

Mr. Sexy Man glanced at me, a kind and thoughtful expression on his face. _"Gokudera, I do not believe this woman is capable of being such a thing. And I don't think we should turn away from the only person who applied for this job."_

Jesus.

This man was seducing me with only the sound of his voice. And he wasn't even talking to me!

Mr. Sexy Man stood from his chair and extended his right hand out for me to shake. "Miss Whitney," he switched back to English, "you'll start on Monday."

I was still thinking about his deep, husky voice that I almost didn't realize that he was currently directing it at me. I quickly got to my feet and met his hand with my own. Ha~ It was so big and warm.

"Thank you very much, Mister...?"

He blinked, realizing his mistake. "Ah, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna." He gently shook my hand. "I'll be your boss."

Wait. This man, this beautiful man, was going to be my boss?

"Miss Whitney?"

I think I died and went to heaven.

"...Miss Whitney?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

Tsuna smiled at me with amusement while the silver-haired male beside him watched me intently as if I was going to defile his beloved boss and go on a freakish rampage, ultimately killing them both.

What? His expression literally said that.

Drama queen.

"Miss Whitney," Tsuna began, still looking at me amusedly.

"Yes?"

"I need my hand back."

My eyes widened and I quickly let go of his hand, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," I apologized lamely.

Someone please dig me a hole so I can hide in it.

My new boss just let out a small, deep chuckle and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He then gestured to the man beside him. "This is my right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato."

The man only nodded at me, which I was actually okay with. He wasn't glaring at me anymore, though I imagine it was because his boss was staring at him cautiously, silently telling him to be nice to me. He also seemed a bit more calm, most likely because of the pleasant aura Tsuna was emitting around us.

I returned his nod with one of my own. "It's nice to meet you."

He nodded towards me again and then checked his wrist-watch.

"Juudaime, if we don't leave now we're going to be late to the meeting..."

Huh. He could speak English too.

Mr. Sexy Man-I mean Tsuna had a look of realization cross his features before he turned to me again and smiled politely. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Whitney. I will send one of my guardians to come by your home to pick you up Monday morning."

I just nodded dumbly at the handsome man, and with that, they headed towards the exit of the cafe we were in.

The second they left, I broke out into a victory dance and grinned. I knew how stupid I looked but I didn't care. I got the job, bitches! And my boss wasn't a disgusting perverted old man like my last one was in America! Suck it!

I continued my mini dance around the table the three of us sat at, earning a few stares from the people in the cafe. But I didn't pay any attention to them; in fact, I was so absorbed into my dance that I didn't notice my new boss walk back inside the small eatery, muttering about how he forgot his cell phone.

It was when I heard a cough behind me that I finally stopped my dance.

Uh-oh.

I turned around slowly and met with Tsuna's amused expression once again.

Please, for the love of god, tell me he didn't just see that.


	2. Pawn

**__****IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ & REMEMBER-**_When a character speaks Japanese, it will be in italics like this. _

* * *

**JOB #1**

**PAWN.**

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Is this supposed to be the mansion?" I pointed awkwardly at the large and elegant structure before me. "It looks more like a castle."

Were all the mafia families this rich?

Or did my sexy boss win the lottery more than once?

The unkempt-haired teen next to me only threw me a lazy grin. "Out of curiosity, what exactly were you expecting it to be?"

I turned to my guide, who's questionably odd name was Lambo, and put a hand to my chin. "Not this..." I trailed off, staring back up at the Vongola's freakishly huge castle-sorry, I mean _'Headquarters'._

This hogwarts look-alike was out _here_? In the middle of a _freaking forest_? It made my crappy apartment (that I was currently sharing with a fat guy I met on craigslist) look just painfully..._sad_. Did they really make that much money from killing people? Or whatever it is they do?

Seriously, help me out here, because I honestly don't know what they do...

Regardless, it definitely wasn't what I had anticipated it to be.

After Lambo came by my apartment to pick me up, I kind of expected a car to be waiting outside of the complex for us. When I asked if we were going to be walking there, Lambo nodded and said that they were currently on bad terms with another famiglia, and didn't want to take any chances. I guess that made sense, I mean they could have put a bomb or something under the car, and that wouldn't have ended well. Besides, I didn't mind walking and it was a rather nice day too.

The walk there started off fine. My apartment was in Florence and because I had just moved here about a week ago, I hadn't really had the chance to explore the city yet. That might sound kind of stupid, but I was busy looking for a job so I could help my fat and lazy roommate with the rent. Anyway, we walked through the beautiful city for about an hour, which was nice because I got to see a bit more of what it had to offer. But when Lambo started dragging me down a narrow alley way that was practically sandwiched between two old, but pretty buildings, that was when I got confused.

The alley way led to a forest, which for some reason I didn't even know existed until now. It was almost like it appeared out of no where, if that was possible. Or I should just really get to know the city i'm staying in better. And don't laugh, but as we were trekking through the woods, I kept thinking about how it was like we were going to Narnia.

As for how Lambo knew where he was going was beyond me. Everywhere looked the same; trees, trees, and more trees. But in the back of my mind, I knew he was lost. For the first half hour, he seemed like he knew where he was going, hell, he even told me that. After that, he started to pick up his speed and I could tell he was getting nervous, which pretty much told me that my suspicions were right.

We spent about another forty-five minutes wandering through the forest before we finally spotted the Vongola's monster mansion.

And that pretty much brought us to we were now.

"I'm just glad that we finally made it here," Lambo mumbled coolly, sticking his hands into his pockets while stalking off towards the entrance to the HQ.

I raised a brow and followed him. "So you didn't know where we were going after all."

He then immediately tripped and fell flat on his face.

I laughed. He probably thought I hadn't heard him.

It was hard to believe someone like him was in the mafia. Then again, I was in the mafia too now, right?

I guess they let anyone in these days.

Lambo sighed heavily and slowly got up from the ground, holding his head. "Can you blame me?"

I cracked a smile as I watched him dust off his clothes lazily. "Nah, I would've gotten lost too."

_"There you are, Lambo!"_

We both turned our heads to see a tall Japanese man nearing us. He had short dark brown hair and eyes to match. The man was also wearing an expensive black suit with a blue button up shirt under it. All in all, he was actually really handsome, and judging from the easy-going smile on his face, I would imagine he had a nice and warm personality.

So, basically, just like Lambo, he was someone you wouldn't expect to be in the mafia.

_"Yamamoto..."_

Ah, again with the Japanese?

The man grinned at us and gave the teen a wave. _"Yo!"_ He shifted his gaze over to me and smiled. _"You must be the new maid! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, it's nice to meet you."_

I just blinked at him.

Where was Google Translator when you needed it?

Luckily, the man caught on after he noticed my discomfort and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I forgot that Tsuna said you could only speak English..."

At the mention of my new boss, I blushed, remembering how he saw me dance like a crazy maniac a few days ago. I practically gave a whole new meaning to 'dance like nobody is watching'.

Ugh, that was so embarrassing...

"Whitney?"

"Ah!" I jumped up at the sound of Lambo's voice calling out to me.

I really needed to stop spacing out.

I shook my head at Yamamoto's apology. "It's fine. If anything, I should have learned how to speak Italia-I mean Japanese before I applied for this job."

Because for some reason, even though we're in Italy, absolutely no one in the Italian mafia has been speaking Italian.

Instead its Japanese.

Really.

Yamamoto waved it off. "Don't worry about it! Everyone here can speak English, so you shouldn't have any problems finding your way around."

I sighed in relief. Well that was good.

"Now," Yamamoto put an arm around my shoulders and started leading me inside the HQ, "Let's go."

I ignored his touch and looked at him in surprise. "Wait, where are we going?"

"_He_ said he wanted to meet you."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Who?"

Yamamoto just grinned at me and looked back at Lambo over his shoulder. "See ya, kid!"

Lambo nodded at him, and then he waved to me. "Good luck, Whitney!" He called out, sauntering off in a different direction.

I waved back at him as a goodbye, still not quite understanding why he was wishing me luck.

After that, Yamamoto started leading me into the mansion while briefing me about the other 'guardians', or whatever they call themselves. He informed me that even though Gokudera could be kind of uptight sometimes, he meant well and actually had a soft side, though he rarely ever showed it. In a nutshell, it sounded like he compared him to a pregnant woman, but that might just be me.

He then told me about another man named Ryohei. He sounded cool from the way Yamamoto described him: loud, enthusiastic, and...extreme. The last part didn't really make sense to me but he still sounded pretty awesome.

And you know the anti-social guy who sits in the very back of the classroom and glares at everyone who approaches him? Well that's pretty much what this guy named Hibari sounded like. Yamamoto only told me that Hibari disliked being around people, and was obsessed with fighting those who were strong. When I told Yamamoto that he sounded like a violent delinquent, he just laughed and told me that he was actually a prefect at the middle school they all went to. That's irony at it's finest for you. He then assured me that even though Hibari hated crowding, he was dependable and always pulled through for them whenever the family was in trouble.

After he told me about Hibari, Yamamoto started talking about a weird man named Mukuro. Yamamoto didn't really have much to say about him, other than how mysterious and unpredictable he was. He also said that Mukuro's hair vaguely resembled a pineapple, which I found to be extremely strange.

That being said, I really wanted to see what it looked like.

Yamamoto then brought up a woman named Chrome. Apparently she was pretty shy, but was a good friend and a valuable member of their family. Evidently, she and Mukuro were 'still connected but separated' now, whatever that meant. I was just glad that I wasn't going to be the only female around here.

After Yamamoto told me about his friends, he started going on and on about baseball. And I know that this was kind of rude, but I was only partially listening. I was too busy looking at my surroundings to be paying attention to anything else.

The Vongola mansion from the inside was like being in a maze. Amidst all the intricate and (surprisingly) modern furnishings were like a hundred different hallways that led to various parts of the HQ. I think earlier Yamamoto said that the HQ were divided into seven wings, and each of them housed one of the guardians respectively; basically meaning, it was like their own section of the mansion that had their office, bedroom, etc. Either way, to me, it seemed like a labyrinth.

I wonder if it would be stupid to ask for a map of this place.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice how Yamamoto stopped in front of me, causing me to crash into him.

"Sorry, Yamamoto! I should have watched where I was going," I apologized, rubbing my head from the impact.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "It's no problem! Are you okay though?"

"Yep!"

"Then," he motioned to the mahogany door beside him, "Here we are."

I looked at him, then at the door, then back at him, then back at the door...

He laughed and gave me a thumbs-up. "It'll be fine."

"Are you coming in with me?"

"Nope! Reborn said he wanted to talk to you alone."

I tilted my head. "Reborn?"

Yamamoto gave me a nod and grinned. "Good luck!" He then turned on his heel and continued walking down the hall, ultimately leaving me alone in front of the wooden door.

Why was everyone wishing me luck?

Shrugging off my thought, I looked at the golden knob and sighed. Here goes nothing.

I slowly opened the door and was surprised to find that the room was pitch black.

What the-

"Hello, Miss Gray," A deep voice called out from inside the dark room.

"Uh..."

Was it too late to get the hell out of here?

A light suddenly switched on in the middle of the room, revealing a lone man. He was wearing a black fedora with a thick yellow stripe running across the sides of the cone, and a suit that was similar to Yamamoto's, except his button up shirt was yellow. I couldn't see his face well, because from where the dangling light bulb was positioned, it made the upper portion of his face covered by the shadow the brim of his hat created. The man was sitting in front of a metal table, and on the other side of it was an open chair, most likely meant for me.

"Come sit." He gestured to the chair across from him. "But close the door behind you."

Okay, i'm seriously freaked out right now. This was like a scene from a thriller movie, where the interrogator (the fedora-wearing man) flashes a lamp on the suspect's (my) face while he questions the suspect (me) aggressively, occasionally threatening and torturing the suspect (still me) until they got what they wanted from them.

I swear, like, the only bad thing I've ever done was when I stole a Popsicle from Blockbuster when I was five.

And I may have punched a girl in the face after I learned that she did inappropriate things with my boyfriend while he was still dating me.

And I may have also punched him too.

And maybe, just maybe, I accidentally backed into this old woman's car a few weeks ago.

But other than that, i'm clean, I swear!

Anyway, regardless of how creepy this situation was, I eventually did as I was told and seated myself across from the man.

I shifted slightly under his hard gaze and gulped. "Uhm...are you Reborn?"

"Yes, I am." He lifted his hat up with the tip of his finger, exposing only his right eye, the other still covered by the shadow. "And if you don't mind Miss Gray, i'll be the one asking the questions here."

I just nodded wordlessly, feeling slightly dazed by the lone eye that was currently staring me down. I was captivated by it, and found that I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried to.

He started to question me. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," I said honestly.

"When is your birthday?"

"July seventh."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother."

"Parents?"

I nodded.

"Why did you move to Italy? You're twenty, so shouldn't you still be in school?"

"Well..." I didn't want to tell him I failed out of college! He might get the wrong idea-

"You failed out of college, didn't you?"

I looked at him in wonder. How the hell...was he a mind reader?

Reborn smirked in reply and continued to interrogate me.

"Why did you fail?"

Ugh..

"It's true I got bad grades, but I swear it's not because i'm stupid." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I just didn't really try. And i'm not trying to say that i'm secretly a genius or anything, I was just too focused on other things."

Reborn arched a brow. "Like what?"

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temple. "I had to work and use the money to pay myself into college. The problem was, at the time, my mother was sick, and we didn't have enough money to help her get the medical care she needed. So I had to work multiple jobs to not only pay off my college funds, but for my mother too." I looked up at the man across from me thoughtfully. "I guess it just got too overwhelming and I couldn't concentrate on my school work."

"Is that why you came to Italy?"

I shrugged. "Sort of, I guess I just wanted to get away for awhile. Ah! And I didn't just leave my mom while she was sick, I left after she recovered fully."

The man just nodded, seemingly excepting my answer for now.

Thankfully dropping the topic, he moved onto a different one.

He stared at me seriously. "Are you in any way associated with the mafia or any other underground syndicate?" he asked in a tone that said, 'i'm going to shoot you if you lie to me, bitch'.

I shivered at the tone, slightly taken aback by how serious it was, but nevertheless, answered his question. "No."

"What about your family?"

"My father works as a car mechanic and my mother is a receptionist at an elementary school," I answered truthfully.

He searched my eyes for any lies that he could find. "What about your brother?"

"We aren't very close anymore, so i'm not really sure."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at that.

"Why?"

I opened and closed my mouth again, trying to pick my words carefully. "A few things...happened." I gazed down at my lap sadly. "But I can assure you, that it has absolutely nothing to do with the mafia. Rather, it's just some...family issues..."

The man looked at me for a while before he spoke again. "Alright..." He then added, "I only have one more question."

I looked up from my lap and waited patiently for him to continue.

This was it.

One more question and I could get the hell out of this creepy room with this weird and scary man.

He began, "Are you..."

I leaned forward in anticipation.

"..single?"

...

"Excuse me?"

I'm not sure I heard that right. Did he just ask me-

"Are you single?"

Yup, he did.

My jaw went slack at the question.

"U-Uh...I-I.." I stuttered.

Reborn smirked at my reaction. "For once, my idiot student was right. You _are_ pretty amusing."

I momentarily snapped out of my shock. "Wait, what?"

What the heck was wrong with this man? And why was he looking at me like he was plotting something evil?

And I know i'm kind of late on this, but _damn_, he had some kick-ass side burns.

"Just to be clear," His deep voice cut through my thoughts, "I'm not asking for_ me._"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Then...?"

He smiled evilly. "You've just been..._added to my plans_."

This man, Reborn, was going to make my life hell, wasn't he?

* * *

**And that was the first chapter :)**

**I hope I got everyone's personalities right, or at least, for the most part.**

**And don't worry, our smexy Tuna-fish will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

_Paigecat_ - Thank you for the review and i'm glad you like it!

_Bloodstained Fantasy -_ I'm glad you think my OC is funny :) and i'm also very happy that you didn't find any grammar mistakes, because I've always been pretty bad with it. The prologue wasn't really supposed to be long, it was more of an introduction to the story. I know could have made it longer, but I got kind of lazy...lol x) Thanks for the review!

_Narqissa -_ Haha that would be me too! Thanks for the review!

_detrametal -_ Thanks! And although it must have been hard for you to communicate with the people there, I still think its cool you went to India! :)

_KHRLover1997 -_ Thanks for the review! And...there'll be more embarrassing parts...trust me


	3. Newbie

**JOB #2**

**NEWBIE**

Ah, we meet again, Mr. Sexy Man.

Tsuna sighed and turned to face me. "I'm very sorry, Miss Whitney," he said, apologetically.

About a minute after Reborn basically said he was going to be using me into his weird-ass/diabolical plans, my brown-haired boss came charging through the room, kind of like a hero would when trying to save a civilian.

It looked pretty heroic...and hot.

"Ah, It's fine..." I muttered, trying not to stare at his beautiful brown eyes that were currently staring at me with worry.

He then looked at Reborn, who had been watching the two of us converse with a smirk on his face. "Reborn," he started, slightly frustrated with his former tutor, "What were you doing?"

"I was doing what _you_ should have been doing," Reborn clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head at his former student. "Even though It's been ten years, you're still too naive."

"But she isn't-"

"A danger to you," he said, cutting off Tsuna. "We know that _now_."

Oh. _Oh._

Now I get it. They thought I was a hired hit-man or an assassin.

I felt like laughing at the thought. Me? A killer? I don't know how to fight. I mean, I took karate when I was ten, but...I think you get the idea. Hell, I've never even fired a gun before, much less _held_ one. Did they really think I was about to go all Assassin's Creed on them, or what?

"She passed my test, I will say that. But you can never be too sure," Reborn said, watching me carefully.

I held up my hands in defense. "I swear I'm not a bad person..." I drawled out, not really knowing what to say.

Tsuna gave me a reassuring look. "I know you aren't, so please do not worry about it." He then straightened out his expensive black Armani suit, and turned to face his ex-teacher.

"Reborn-" He stopped when he noticed the former Arcobaleno was no longer in the dark room.

Holy crap.

I looked back at the now-empty chair across from me and gaped. Since when did he leave?

Tsuna rubbed his temple tiredly. "Of course..." he mumbled.

I stopped gaping at the wooden chair Reborn was sitting in less than fifteen seconds ago and felt myself get lost in my thoughts.

What would it take for Reborn to teach me how to do that?

...

I shivered, shrugging off that thought. He would probably make me his slave or something. I was only with the man for about twenty minutes, but I knew that he wasn't someone to mess around with.

I glanced at my new boss who looked slightly defeated by Reborn's disappearance, but not very surprised by it either.

I'm guessing this happens often.

"Please come with me, Miss Whitney. I'll show you where my office is."

I looked at Tsuna who was standing near the door way with a small smile gracing his mature face.

I nodded, and when I walked over to him, he opened the door for me like a gentleman, not like the feared mafia boss he was supposed to be.

"Thank you," I muttered politely as I walked passed him, accidentally taking in his musky cologne-which by the way, smelled like MAN...or whatever classy/sexy men smell like.

"No problem," he replied.

We then walked in silence most of the way to his office. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but I can't say it wasn't awkward either. This was my first time alone with him and I was already screwing it up. Ugh, average girl problems.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to get to know him a little more, but wouldn't it be unprofessional to start asking him questions about his life? He is my boss, after all. I can't just say, 'Hey, I know you're my boss but I think you're extremely good looking and you seem like a very nice man and I'd totally like to go out somewhere with you to get to know you more'.

Well, I _could_ say that.

But I'm not going to.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He didn't seem to find the silence awkward or uncomfortable like I did. In fact, he looked very relaxed compared to how tired and irritated he looked when we were with Reborn.

"I hope he didn't scare you too much," Tsuna's deep voice cut in, finally breaking the silence between us.

He did.

But I'm not going to admit that either.

"He didn't," I said plainly.

Tsuna just chuckled beside me in response, and somehow, I think he knew I was lying.

"What do you think of him?" he then asked, sounding quite interested in hearing my reply.

"He's a very..." I paused, trying to hold myself back from saying 'creepy', "a very..._enthralling_ man."

Tsuna raised one of his elegant brows and looked rather surprised at my answer. "Enthralling?" He then looked on at me with an amused expression. "You're very different."

I furrowed my eyebrows in slight confusion.

Uh...was he complementing me, or...?

He seemed to notice my uncertainty and quickly clarified himself. "Of course, I mean that in a good way," he said, smiling reassuringly at me.

"Oh..." was all I could say.

I mean, what could I say if this wonderful man next to me was complimenting me (in kind of a weird way I guess)?

"You're also a good dancer too," Tsuna chuckled, remembering my...victory dance.

My face burned with embarrassment at the memory.

Oh god...he remembered...

To anyone who is reading this, do not, I repeat, DO NOT do an embarrassing victory dance in public. It doesn't matter if you won the lottery or whatever! Just...don't do it...at least wait until you get back to your bedroom...with the door closed.

Hearing his laugh get a little louder made my face even redder than before. "It's not that funny..." I mumbled awkwardly.

Tsuna partially covered his mouth with his left hand and finally straightened himself out. "You're right, I'm sorry."

I crossed my arms and nodded at his apology.

He better be sorry-

Damn it, Mr. Sexy Man!

He was still smiling and trying to hold back his laughter.

It was time to bring out my trump card then.

I cleared my throat, successfully getting his attention and gave him my 'evil eye'. This bad boy has been known to scare the living shit out of people.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to affect him at all. In fact, it made him start laughing at me again, and louder this time too!

I stopped walking and tried to cover my reddening face.

He stopped walking too, but ignored me and just continued to laugh, which sucks, because here I am, trying to be mad at him! But his laugh...god his laugh, just, ugh. It's _perfect_, damn it! All deep and smooth, but still boyish and hearty at the same time... It almost made me not want to be mad at him.

But me being, well, _me_, I tried to salvage what was left of my dignity and just kept staring straight ahead at the hallway. I started walking again and then picked up my pace in an attempt to ditch him, making quick turns around the corners of the halls. Just to be clear, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going, I just want to get away from him as quickly as possible.

I'm not trying to ditch him because I'm mad at him, I mean, I _am_ kind of mad, but more...uncomfortable. To put it simply, I don't know how to deal with embarrassing situations. I'm not socially awkward or anything like that, even though it probably sounds like it. I just don't really like being laughed at or being put in a weird position. It makes me feel tense, anxious, and a little bit twitchy, which I know sounds weird but that's just how it is.

I know running away isn't going to help me, but I-wow I really need to re-paint my nails...

Wait, no! I need to focus. Think about that stuff later!

Oh god, I think he's catching up to me! How is he that fast?

_Oh yeah,_ that's right, he's a _mafia boss._

After I speedily rounded another corner, an open window caught my eye. Whoa, am I really that desperate? Well, I _did_ just kind of ran away from him. But what am I supposed to say to him when he finally catches up to me? Just thinking of the inevitable awkwardness made me cringe.

I made up my mind.

God, we better be on the first damn floor.

I looked out the window and grinned when I saw that we were. I then opened my 'path to freedom', most commonly referred to by everyone else in the world as 'a regular window', and lifted my foot up on the sill, getting ready to climb over it.

Real-life Assassin's Creed time!

"Excuse me..." A voice called out to me in a rather lazy tone.

I froze on the spot, my leg still awkwardly hoisted on the edge of the window.

Wait, this voice sounded familiar.

Lambo?

I turned my head and was surprised to find a bored-looking blonde male standing where I thought the raven-haired teen would be.

Blondie stared at me, then the open window, and then turned his attention back on me. "Are you trying to commit suicide?" he asked flatly.

"Uh, no..." I said awkwardly, slowly retracting my foot from the window sill.

I then looked at Blondie and raised a brow at his appearance. He wore a green one-piece jump suit with black boots, and had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. Moving my gaze to his gloved hands, I noticed he was holding a wrench in his right one.

Was he a mechanic?

"Then what were you doing?" Blondie asked, his green eyes boring into my blue ones.

This is going to sound lame.

"I was...going outside..." I replied awkwardly, twirling a strand of my blonde hair with my index finger.

Blondie pulled out a pink lollipop from his pocket and started fiddling with the plastic wrapper. After he removed it, he daintily plopped the candy in his mouth and then gestured to the hall behind him with his thumb.

"If you wanted to leave, the door is just down the hall," The man then looked back over at the window and shrugged. "Though, I guess the window works too," he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Why did he actually sound like he might start leaving the mansion by going out through the window instead of the door?

"I'm Spanner, by the way."

I blinked at his introduction and then let a small smile form on my face. "I'm Whitney."

Then a thought just occurred to me. How did I not notice it before?

"How did you know that I-"

"-couldn't speak Italian or Japanese?" he finished, rotating the lollipop in his mouth with his tongue. "It's obvious you aren't from around here just by looking at your clothes."

I looked down at my outfit. I wasn't wearing anything flashy, just a plain short-sleeved red dress that ended an inch above my knees. The neck line was boat shaped and the waistband rested right below my chest, making the skirt portion of the dress below the band free and flowy. Simple black flats covered my feet, making my outfit look nice, but also casual.

I didn't understand. How were my clothes an indicator- oh, practically everyone I've seen here has worn a suit or other nice and/or expensive clothes.

Spanner continued his explanation, "We also received an email from Vongola that a new maid was going to be working here, and that she could only speak English."

Oh.

Well that made more sense.

Spanner reached into his pocket, and after a moment, pulled out another lollipop. "Want one?" he asked, holding the treat out to me.

I looked at the strange lollipop for a few seconds and shrugged.

Spanner then handed the lollipop to me, which I quickly put in my mouth ('cause I gotta have that candy, man), and then started to walk off into a different direction.

"Follow me," he said over his shoulder casually.

I stared confusedly at his back, watching his retreating form slowly stride down the hall. "Uh..."

"Gloria has probably been looking for you," he called out, not even bothering to see if I was following him or not.

Gloria?

"Stop spacing out, Newbie!"

I jumped at the sound of Spanner's voice and quickly realized how far down the hall he was, almost completely leaving me behind. I jogged after him, and when I finally caught up to him, he was standing in front of a navy blue double-door.

"This is where the kitchen is," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a gloved hand. "I'm guessing this is where you have to be."

Hmm...

(Insert woman in the kitchen joke here)

"You must be Whitney."

I nearly jumped at the voice that rang out from behind me. Startled, my eyes darted to the other blonde next to me, but he didn't look even remotely alarmed as I did. I slowly turned around and saw an older woman standing before me. Her aged skin, along with her orange locks that had a twinge of gray, showed that she was at least around her late forties or early fifties. Her neatly combed hair rested on her shoulders, framing her mature face nicely. The woman was wearing the standard maid attire, complete with a maid headpiece that sat on her head. She had dark brown eyes and a stern face that had aged beautifully over the years.

Overall, the woman looked very proper and tidy, as nothing in her appearance seemed to be less than perfect.

The woman scrutinized me from head to toe, making me feel a little nervous. After a moment or so, she hummed distastefully and crossed her arms.

"I guess you'll do," she said finally.

Alright, alright. The lady didn't completely disapprove of me, so I'll take it.

"My name is Gloria Baggio, the head maid of the Vongola," she announced in a firm tone, still observing me with her critical eyes. "I'll also be your other boss, next to Mr. Sawada."

I sighed. I could already tell that Gloria was a 'no-nonsense' type of person, and that she was definitely going to make this job harder for me than it actually would be.

Nevertheless, I bowed my head to a small degree and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," I said politely, hoping I could still make a good impression on her.

Gloria didn't move, nor did she say anything to my greeting.

Well that didn't really work...

The older woman eventually removed her steely gaze from me and swiftly snapped her fingers.

In an instant, a younger woman appeared by her side.

I think I just had a stroke. It was almost like she popped out of thin-air or something!

Or maybe I'm just out of it. I usually am, and if I keep thinking about how this chick borrowed Harry Potter's invisible cloak, I'm probably going to faint.

I looked tentatively at Gloria and Spanner. They didn't look any different at her sudden appearance. So maybe, it really was just me.

I slowly turned my attention back on the woman.

She was wearing the same attire as Gloria, though hers was slightly different. The sleeves were long just like the older woman's, but the plain black dress looked more trendy, and went down to her knees instead of her ankles.

She had wavy black hair that went past her shoulders and dark eyes that stood out broadly in contrast with her pale skin. She looked like she was about a few years older than me, thankfully, since it would be nice to talk to another girl who was around the same age as me.

"Viviana," Gloria ordered, giving the young maid next to her a silent command.

Viviana nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "Please come with me. I'll take you to get changed into your uniform."

Viviana didn't wait for my reply and very lightly started dragging me off to who knows where.

I looked over my shoulder and directed my gaze at Spanner. He looked impassive as ever, and still had that lollipop in his mouth too. Noticing my stare, he gave me a small wave as a goodbye.

I gave him one of my own and then almost tripped over my own feet when I saw the empty space next to Spanner.

Where was Gloria?

And then I saw a small streak of discoloration on the carpet where her feet once stood.

It was burned.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I had school and lots of other things that kept me from updating.**

**Regardless, even though this chapter was kind of boring, I hoped you guys liked it!**

* * *

_detrametal - LOL I had to look that one up! Don Jamieson really does have kick-ass side burns too!_

_Paigecat - Of course they will! But Reborn won't be making things easy for them ;)_

_KHRLover1997 - :)_

_alia03 - I know! They're so hot! Haha, and I'm glad you laughed!_

_PorfontoPorifin - Oh wow, I didn't even notice my 'i' mistake! Thanks for letting me know! And you'll just have to keep reading to find out more about her brother!_

_StarDustSonata - Thanks for the Review! And I can assure you, it WILL be painful for them, but that's what makes it funny. ;)_

_roYaLAnemone11 - Haha, I'm glad you like it! :D_

_BlackWhiteDarkness - Thanks! And I'm very happy you like it! :)_

_kimmyluvschu - Hope you enjoyed it!_

**Thank you for all the favorites and alerts! And a mega thanks to those who took the time to review! I really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
